syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
November 13
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Five Will Play Opening Game In Rochester The All-Syracuse basketball team, under the leadership of Wilbur Crisp, will open the home season at the Armory on December 3 and will play either the Kodaks or Central quintet of Rochester. Manager Crisp stated yesterday that he was negotiating with other fast teams for games later in the season and would be ready to announce a tentative schedule within a few days. He also intimated that he was angling for the services of several star players, but stated that he was not in a position to announce their names until they had signed contracts and he was certain of their services. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Borgmann Sees Club Due For Victory Path After conducting its final practice session before the season inaugural against Youngstown Thursday night at Eastwood High School last night the Syracuse Nationals under Coach Bennie Borgmann were confident of winning their first game in the National Basketball League. Ward “Piggy” Lambert, National League Commissioner will be present and speak briefly before the opening tipoff. Borgmann announced that he had tentatively decided upon a starting lineup that would take the floor against the strong Youngstown team, which includes many name college players. John Gee will be at center for Syracuse with Bob Synnott and Jerry Rizzo at the forward positions. The guards starting the fray will probably be John Chaney and Chick Meehan, while Bill McCahan and Bob Nugent are sure to see action. Some changes may be made in this lineup after tonight’s exhibition game with Buffalo at Utica, Syracusans who saw the University team at Madison Square Garden in the tournament last spring will find two players of the Kentucky team, which played the same night and won the tourney, at the Armory with Youngstown Thursday. Wilbur Schu and Milt Ticco, both six-feet three-inch men who played with the University of Kentucky, are on the Youngstown squad along with playing Manager Bob McClahen of Whittenburg. Bernie Mehen, former University of Tennessee star who for three successive years was selected on the All-Southeastern Conference team is one of the mainstays of the Bears. Jerry Rizzo, who along with Gee, has been a standout in the two starts of the Syracusans, is a starter for the homesters as he received an eye injury in the Buffalo game which has not completely healed. Co-owners Dan Biasone and George Mingin hope to complete one or two player deals this week to strengthen the Nationals and are dickering with Tom Larkin, former St. John’s pivot man to join the team. Another prospect who is now working out with the team is Bob Kane, a Long Island University player of repute. Despite the two losses suffered by the team in its first starts, Borgmann is confident that the Syracuse entry will soon find its stride and get on the victory path. The armory will be put in shape for the game today when glass backboards are scheduled to arrive. An electric scoreboard has already been installed and the court lengthened and relined. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Meeting Hawk Cagers The New York Knicks, last year’s Eastern Division champions, finally have their chance to take over first place tonight in the Eastern Division of the National Basketball Association. All they have to do is defeat the Philadelphia Warriors who have won their only game. Due to a lopsided schedule, the Warriors have played only one game since the start of the season. They defeated the Baltimore Bullets, 100 to 87, on Oct. 31 and have been idle while the Knicks compiled a 4-1 record. Every other team has played at least five games so far. The Baltimore Bullets play the Boston Celtics at Baltimore. The Bullets are still in last place although rookie Frank Selvy has been making himself known to all comers. He tallied 9 points last night against Minneapolis but was not enough to stop the romping Lakers who turned in their highest score of the season as they defeated the Bullets, 126-88, at Raleigh, N.C.. In other games scheduled, the Syracuse Nationals meet the Milwaukee Hawks in the Midwest city this afternoon, and the Rochester Royals play host to the Fort Wayne Pistons. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 13 Category:Borgmann Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Gee Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Meriwether Category:Nugent Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Selvy Category:Synnott